


Greed

by fajrdrako



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need, and greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for everything up to "Combat". Cross-posted to [my LJ](http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/748047.html) and [tw100](http://community.livejournal.com/tw100/).

Gwen longed for comfort from the haunting loneliness. Eugene was dead, and John Ellis. Emma had left. Owen had been gone for days. Jack was out with Ianto. Here she was, alone, fighting tears in the Hub.

She covered her face, trying to recover her composure.

Tosh sat beside her. "Gwen? You all right?"

Comfort. All she wanted was comfort. She cupped Toshiko's face, pulling her close, pressing her lips to Tosh's lips. Warm, lovely, comforting Tosh.

Tosh pushed her away, angry. "Get off! What's the matter, Owen and Rhys aren't lovers enough for you? How greedy can you be?"

 


End file.
